My Lack Luster Love
by TamedCapture
Summary: Tim Riggins was broken. Julie Taylor was burdened. Those were the assumptions. The game must go on. That's fact.
1. Suffocation

**Authors Note: So this is the whole first chapter. I hope that you like it. The second chapter is almost finished and will be up within the next couple days. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The frigid November air felt suffocating. In one swift moment clenched the lungs of the hundreds of Panther fans gathered here on this Friday Night. Her eyes shifted from right to left, all around her the people were standing still, holding their breath afraid to think, to say, or to move.<p>

Her mother's hand clamped onto her arm in nervousness just as it had been the previous year but then it was two months earlier in September. And it was Jason Street.

She couldn't think. Her mind had gone completely blank trying to rack itself. Nothing could have prepared herself for this exact moment. She felt queasy, her stomach deciding to flip itself relentlessly.

They had just finally gotten themselves to a good point in their relationship. Plans already in motion for what was an ideal setting for tonight. It was just her. It was just him. Be them against the world or in this case, Dillon.

In a matter of seconds it all came to a crashing halt. No angel of mercy looking upon them.

Her legs felt weak wanting to crumble beneath her. The adrenaline pumping through her veins wouldn't let her. It coursed through her body, pushing her mother's arm away, sending herself down the row of people blocking her way to the aisle. Running as fast as she could down the bleachers she found herself on the field.

Tami's voice boomed, "Julie!" It was too late.

Her face was scrunched in confusion as she watched motionless at her daughter running towards the field in complete distraught.

The moments from over the past couple months flashing brightly in her mind. Both of their actions clear as day to her. Tami's eyes caught her husband's down at the field as he watched his daughter run towards him.

The horror and realization now catching onto him to as it had his wife. Their eye communication perfected from years of practice.

Eric was hit with a wave of nostalgia as collected images of Jason Street from only a year ago in a similar situation. He had managed the circumstances as he did then. Except the young brunette Jason had been dating never came running out. She stood helplessly at the sidelines.

Eric stood up, moving slightly away from Tim, his arm catching his daughter just as her knees finally gave out. He honestly had no words to say but he had to say something.

"Jules, you can't." his voice hesitate. "You can't go near him. They got to do their job."

Julies frightened eyes had finally found their way to his. They were strangely calm clouded with a layer of watered tears. Behind the blockage his helmet created she could see his face was pale and wary. Unlike his best friend, Tim was conscious. He knew exactly what was going on and could sense the fear of everyone in the stands. The fear in her.

Tim took it in stride. Just looking for a momentary fix as the numbing pain took over his body.

"Little Taylor don't be so blue." His only words, mouth dry.

Julie felt tears build into her eyes hoping they wouldn't fall. She wanted to be strong for him but it was becoming harder and harder. The panic of not knowing what was wrong was the only thing she could focus on.

Her voice small and shaky, "Don't be stupid Tim."

His stupid shit eating grin standing out like a sore thumb. Julie could not believe this. He's lying on the ground unable to move and he's smirking.

He was saying comments that shouldn't matter but do. All she wanted to do was fall apart.

This wasn't funny. This was horrendous. This was worst case scenario. This should have been his worst nightmare.

Instead of it being his, it's hers.

The grip onto her father's arm tightened as she watched the paramedic's arriving. The medical assistants that were previously occupying the space next to Tim moved out of their way.

There were three bodies; two men and a woman, a manly one at that. She watched as they lifted Tim's limp body onto a flat panel admitting them to further put him onto the stretcher.

The urge to ride with him to the hospital came fleeting but she was completely unsure of what to do. Julie's face was over written with desperation as she looked up at her father's face.

Eric's face bounced back and forth between Julie's terrified face and the paramedics that were leaving the field. His lips pursed together in a harsh line, his jaw clearly clenched at the overall tragedy.

Without protest, Eric dropped his arms from around his daughter letting her go. He nodded his head to reassure her that it was okay that she went. Whether he liked it or not, someone needed to be with that damn boy other than Billy until he was able to get there.

Julie was unable to read past her father's worried glances but she could not dwell on it. She stood on her tippy toes placing a quick kiss on his cheek she whispered, "Thank you." His hand swiped over his jaw as he stood there watching her retreating figure.

The whole crowd had found their breath again sending a wave of whispers about the whole situation. The coach's daughter caught in a lack luster love with Tim Riggins. Turning back toward his players, their latched hands, his body tensed once more.

Tim Riggins was broken. His daughter was burdened.

Those were the assumptions.

The game must go on.

That's fact.

This would be the first time she's been inside of an ambulance other than the short trip in third grade. A whole day dedicated to the learning experience of what it's like to be a local hero. The chance lasting only five minutes to get in, look around, and get out so the next class can have a turn.

To say she wasn't excited was an understatement. The enthusiasm that bubbled in the pit of her stomach seeing all the new items inside of these machines that were foreign. All knowing that she'd never actually do it again. Saddening knowing how once she was so naïve. It was full of all bad energy.

She knew now what she didn't know then. She had other views, ones that were opened up.

She desired new experiences especially if they were educational. She fed off the power of having knowledge. Always being one step ahead of the next person because of her own thoughts. As she grew older, her head was always in the books. She wanted to make something of herself. Make a name. Not just a legacy her parents brought. Her mind was the answer.

Except in this exact moment her mind has no answers at all.

She's surprised that it hasn't shut down on her going into a systematic breakdown due to an excessive amount of stress in such little time. But even she knew this wasn't as traumatic as she was making it. Nonetheless she felt not differently.

The silence held no justice. Her vexed eyes never left his broken ones.

Things always happened for a reason. Some fair, some not. He tried not to hold grudges on the despair of fate believing there was something better out there. He walked through life with his head held high no matter what tagged along with his name.

He was human. He was allowed these small clarifications that it wasn't all meant to be against him but underneath him. He was better than that.

His heart was heavy. Heavy with the disappointment and fear that became his realization, that became his now.

He hadn't spoken of it. The way she was looking at him said it all.

The guilt he felt when Jason was paralyzed was what she was feeling for him now. As he learned the hard way that if there was nothing that could have prevented it from happening to Jason, there was nothing that she could have prevented him from his own downfall.

He didn't know exactly what was going on. He only had to hope for hope because there was a chance he was going to be just fine. He could still feel like legs, his arms, and his throbbing numb torso.

Instead of keeping his mind on it, he turned his attention once again towards his blonde other half.

He could be upfront with her. Hit the issue head on. Be honest as he always was. It was what they learned to do. Say it before it became too much to bare. Maybe just this once he'd use his filter without sarcasm. He wouldn't be Tim Riggins if he did.

The first time he tried to talk nothing came out. It sounded like a croak his mouth was so dry. He cleared his throat trying to hack up some type of saliva.

Once slick he spoke,"There wasn't anything you could have done."

"I know." She replied meek and measly.

"We both know that ain't true Jules."

"I know." She repeated.

Her small fragile hand reached out for his large rough hand that lay stiffly against his side. It was hot and clammy, reminding her of all the times she had ripped her hand away from his because of it. It always gave her a gross disgusted feeling but this time she was going to fight against it.

Out of mind it would be no force in opposition to her gesture.

Her hand had a slight tremble. One that even if he tried he couldn't disregard.

Julie in this moment tried to hide how she was feeling. She needed to be strong for him when he couldn't be strong for himself.

Protect him. Protect him. Protect him. It's all she tried to drill in.

"You don't deserve this. This is the one thing you truly love and it could all be taken away from you."

A small smile appeared and went away just as fast upon his lips. If she had blinked, she would have missed it.

"It's this stupid game. Why did you have to be a fullback? That's like the most dangerous position there is. You get smashed left and right. Every time I see your body it's bruised and beaten. Why do you have to be so stupid and inconsiderate? You do have people who care about you that really don't – "

Tim cut Julie off mid way through her rant before it got to out of control. He could sense the paramedic sitting next to her awkwardly was getting more uncomfortable than he already was. This had made him uncomfortable apparently not fazing the blonde one all that much.

"Take a breather. It's simple and I like simple. Make sure the other people don't get smash taken down. It's what I do." He paused not sure where else to take the conversation.

He wasn't one for many words unless he had a couple knocked back, obviously beside the point.

"It distresses me. I get to hit people without the trouble that follows."

Julie wanted to hate him for being so stubborn and stuck in his own ways but she didn't. It was every flaw that she loved.

"I like you simple. I just don't like you hurt. What if you end up like Jason?"

"You'll be my nurse. Make sure you wear your converse." He answered trying to be as lighthearted as he could be.

He wanted her mind elsewhere. Not what could be? Not when the answers of what was to come being so unclear.

Julie sighed glancing down at her feet which were incased inside her black and white converse, "Tim, don't joke. I'm being serious."

He raised both his eyebrows up and down, "So was I."


	2. Risky Buisness

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. Second of all, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as you did the first one. This takes places about three to four months previous to what went down in the first chapter. The story will be building to that point in time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtered through the blinds castrated a pinkish glow across her face signaling it was time to wake up for school. She'd usually lay stiff waiting for her alarm to go off but instead sloppily turned it off. She still hadn't moved otherwise.<p>

She loved school with almost every bone in her body. It was important that she have a personal level of achievement but mornings really put a damper on it.

If anyone knew Julie Taylor, they'd know she wasn't a morning person.

None of the Taylors were.

Flipping from the left side of the bed towards the right gave her a precious extra five minutes of shadow reliving her from the blaring signs of continuing on.

Not that it would last very long.

The creaking noise from her bedroom door filtered through her room, "Jules honey it's time to get up."

She groaned shuffling her pillow from underneath her unruly blonde mop she called hair over her face.

Tami puffed her breath, "Don't be so dramatic. This isn't a surprise to you. It happens every day. Now get a move on it."

Just once she wished she could have been a normal teenage girl with parents that didn't work in the same place she went to school. She would be able to catch an extra ten or twenty minutes of sleep before she stepped foot onto a bus.

Except god hadn't blessed her with that; no all she got was a father who is fanatic of football and an eager guidance counselor mother.

Either way she called it, the parent she chose to get a ride with always left early.

She once mentioned this to her father and the only dignified response she got was, 'its life. You don't get to choose what your mother or I do. When you have kids then you can'.

She loved clichés. And by love, she meant hate. It was more amusing when they try to come up with a slick way of saying it to. He could have been simple just saying 'when you're under my roof, you do as I say'.

Why couldn't parents be original with their god like speeches and demands? When she had kids she hoped she doesn't fall into that category. Be witty and charming. Be your kid's friends and not their army sergeants. That never works out. They'd turn out like the Riggins.

It wasn't that Julie thought the Riggins were total white trash like most of Dillon viewed them because they weren't. She had spent enough time with both Tim and Billy to realize they just got lost along translation. No stable environment and no rules or regulations will do that to two young boys.

It was way too early to be having a critical thinking session about the meatheads on her father's loved football team.

Tossing the pillow from above her head, she lazily sat up. Taking a deep breath she concluded today's events.

Take your time.

* * *

><p>Tim felt suffocated. Laid upon his bed on his stomach face downside in the pillow wasn't what he called comfortable. His arm was tucked underneath his body so numb that he was sure he was going to need it amputated because he lost all circulation to it.<p>

Using his right arm to move his left arm, he profusely shook it sending a vibration of tingles causing that nagging pain he always wanted to slap away.

It hurt to bad to do something like that. Any body part falling asleep is a pain in the ass thing to deal with.

But it wasn't as if this wasn't normal.

He was always brought back to the moment he thought was almost embarrassing but it was too funny to label it as that.

Billy had gone out of town and for some reason had asked Coach if he could watch over him. Something about getting into trouble the last time he left town which was total bullshit. Coach reluctantly agreed because whether he admits it or not he had an admiration for the boy.

He and Julie were just hanging out with Gracie bells on the floor when his legs had gone numb after a while.

Instead of laying in a bed like he was now, he was sitting on the living room floor. He chose that point in time to try and get up. His downfall came as quick as he got up tumbling backwards landing on his ass.

The living room shook signaling a loud bang onto the floor. A noise that'd caused a slight heart palpitation if you were in another room.

Julie's laugh could have been heard around Dillon if the windows weren't closed tight holding in the cool air. It was kind of obnoxious but it was cute at the same time. Most girls couldn't pull that off.

It would just be annoying but he drowned it out chopping on the closest food or knocking back his beer.

Speaking of beer, it's probably how he got himself into this situation.

He would drink so much that he hardly could remember how he even got himself into his bed. Most times he just stayed in the spot he started drinking in: the living room.

His chair was so beat in that his ass sank just right.

Sitting up on his bed, he ran his hand loosely through his hair. He could skip out on school but he couldn't afford to now that Mrs. Taylor was keeping an eye on him.

It was Tim Riggins job to do his work, not the rally girls. He knew he could do the work. He just never applied himself.

Getting off of his bed he walked over to the corner of his room. Bending over to grab a shirt off the floor he brought his nose to it, taking a slight sniff. He was definitely not wearing that today.

He continued this pattern until he found a plain dark grey tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

This would do for today. He just needed to make sure he got some laundry done.

Or maybe he'll just bring some clothes with him and get a rally girl to do it for him in the girl's locker room.

Option b it was.

* * *

><p>Julie walked side by side with Lois who was going on and on about the latest gossip flying around the school. Lois always reminded her of Gretchen from Mean Girls. Her long brown hair might as well be where she kept all her secrets. How in four periods could she find this entire blob of information out? There wasn't possibly enough time in between classes to collect but then again she's like radar for it.<p>

Julie just happened to look towards the lunch line catching her eyes with Matt's. The last conversation between the two had gone sour.

They were broken up and she could understand that it might not go smoothly. Usually exes never stay friends but they had made a promise to try.

His bitterness was sort of unexpected. His last words still rang in her mind.

You mean everything to nothing especially me.

She felt embarrassed, crushed and humiliated instantly. How did she not see this coming? Cause' he once said things would never be complicated with them. They'd never be lost within a vengeance.

But they were. How could she possibly respond to that? She hadn't. She turned and walked away, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't let him see her cry.

She couldn't breathe. He had knocked the wind out of her with that one silent cold statement. She felt like she go crawl in a black hole on the side of the road and die there.

Reality wasn't what she had wanted in that moment but it's what she got, and now she just needed a miracle to survive it.

The farther she got away from the closer the calm begin to take its toll on her. She had watched their final scene between her and Matt.

He was the closer and it's what he had gotten out of it. What she had gotten? Just broken pride and her.

Matt awkwardly sent her a small curve of a lip.

One that she had not seen since the goodbye and this was new to her. Was he feeling better?

He wasn't but he felt guilty. Matt always did after he said something hurtful. He didn't like to be mean and he certainly didn't like to hate people.

Julie knew deep down why he was so upset. He blamed her for not being someone she'll never be.

Her eyes fell upon the boy that stood behind him hardly straight and casually flirting with the little old lunch lady who sat at the register.

And as if he felt her eyes on him, he looked back at her.

Tim was starving and he couldn't wait to get his hand on one of the cheeseburgers they were serving. He was already racking his brain with the items such as pickles, lettuce, tomato, and onion that he would slather on top of it.

His mouth was watering before he could even smell the aroma they sent his way.

He had the odd sense as he was standing in line to get his food someone was watching him. Usually it was the kinky redhead Natty, sending him winks and blowing kisses but this time it wasn't.

It was little Julie Taylor from across the lunch room.

She was walking this way so it might be just a coincidence. But he couldn't shake the feeling when he saw the hurt written in the wrinkles on her forehead.

His thoughts weren't entirely intact but he wasn't that stupid. He knew the history between her and seven who was standing right in front of him.

He had protected her from an awkward situation before with Matt back at the food joint and so this wasn't that different.

He ditched his spot in the line bee lining for the blonde one.

"Girls." He said with a charming smirk. "Lois you don't mind if I steal Taylor here from you right?"

Wrapping his arm around Julie's shoulders he never waited for the answer. Lois could be scary and if he ever had a stalker that girl would the number one suspect.

As soon as they got outside the cafeteria, Julie shrugged Tim's arm from around her shoulders.

"Ew. Don't ever do that again." She stated firmly.

Tim wasn't offended. Julie was independent and she was sassy. No one ever knew that because they were too scared to go near her. Being the coach's daughter had that effect.

"C'mon Jules, don't lie. You know you got that secret crush on me."

Julie narrowed her eyes, "Tim, I don't know why you pulled that stunt back there but I would like to get back to getting my lunch. I'm sure Mara is missing your charming effects."

She didn't want to give Tim the satisfaction of knowing that he did what he always did. Saved her. So if it meant being oblivious then so be it.

"Matt was in front of me and I saw that look on your face. I was just doing you a favor." He answered as he started to walk back into the cafeteria. "A thank you would have done."

Guess her plan wasn't going to work because Tim was sharper on his observations than she thought.

She sighed, "Tim wait!"

He paused turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard and I honestly don't know what the hell is going on with him. One minute he hates me and now he's smiling at me. And I have no why I'm even telling you this!"

She dropped her book bag on the school tile. Her frustrations were getting the best of her and taking it out on Tim wasn't going to give them any justice. She would feel horrible later on.

She nervously bit the inside of her bottom lip,"You want to ditch?"

Tim was surprised. He wasn't one to be surprised. He expected everything that came his way except that.

"Julie Taylor, are you asking me to help you skip school?" he asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes tilting her head sideways, "You don't have to make a big deal out of this and the answer to your question is yes."

He smirked, "It has to be done. Taylors abide by the rules. Riggins don't. You are seeing the difference here?"

"Just answer the question before I change my mind." Not that it would matter. He would go anyways.

Tim pulled his keys with the shiny silver number thirty three key chain dangling from the key ring out of his pocket. Swinging them around his finger, he made his way back over towards her,

"Let's go risky business."


	3. Such a lady

The walk to Tim's big black truck was a lot more stressful then she originally thought it would be. She never pondered the thought of them getting caught but Tim had made it clear that it was a possibility.

She trusted his judgment call since he skipped class like it was his job.

Sneaking out the back lobby door finally ceasing the streak of sunlight glaring in her face, she exhaled the breath she had been holding in. She was sure she had already broken out into a sweat at the thrilling feeling she got inside.

There was no other way she could possibly explain the feeling. It was excitement at its finest for her. She had never done anything against her parents, or against her school record.

She always attended school unless she was actually sick. Not once was she late to class without an excused slip, and she had never deliberately chosen the deviant path. The Taylors were groomed to do the right thing.

As her mind casually slipped from the obvious, her body was on natural auto pilot following behind Tim.

As they reached his truck, Tim stopped in the back of it, "Throw your book bag in the back."

Julie took off her bag tossing it with as much man power that she could build over into the rack. Tim with a bemused smirk watched this scene unfold in front of him. He never carried any sort of back pack or any of his books for that matter. He had a couple notebooks that were rarely used. It was comical to know that someone who had a locker still liked to carry all their books around.

Julie caught his small half smile, the corners of his mouth barely curving. What the hell was he smiling at her for? "Is there something funny here?" she asked her tone coming out more snarky than she intended.

As Tim walked around his truck to the driver seat he gave her a slight shake of the head.

Julie sighed just wanting to get in the truck and get as far away from Dillon high as she could. As she stood next to the passenger side door she realized just how high this hunk of metal was. Sure she knew that it was large and for Tim, who wasn't by any means small. But she was short with stumps for legs.

She groaned trying to figure out how she would do this. Tim was already inside the truck waiting for her and this would be totally embarrassing.

She had two choices, grab onto the handle from the door pushing her body backwards hoping she made the seat or ask Tim to pull her up.

Tim's eyes were fixated on her watching the wheels turn inside of her head. He was good at reading people, they just never knew it.

He wasn't one to share feelings or even talk that much. Around Julie it was different.

She had seen him at his worst. Things couldn't go much farther downhill. A time when her family had to take him in and all he could do was protect her.

Julie finally spoke, "Could you maybe, maybe help pull me up?" She was waiting for Tim to break out into a fit of laughter.

It never came.

He hitched his leg into place underneath the steering wheel leaning over the passenger seat. He put his hand out for her to grab onto it. She took it without a second thought, boosting herself upwards.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He answered turning the truck on.

Julie was so enamored by Tim really noticing his face for the first time that she wasn't fazed by the loud rumbling. She had seen plenty of him before but she never took notice to his features.

She was too busy with her infatuation with Matt and everything she could do to be with him more. It blew up in her face every time – a reason she should have never continued to do it.

His skin was soft but had rough areas from shaving. Slight stubble showing but if you hadn't looked hard enough it would be invisible.

His jaw was tight and tense giving his face an unbelievable contour.

His lips were just right, full but thin. They were soft, not a glimpse of dryness to them. She made the assumption that it was due him using Chap Stick or the long amount of practice he had using them.

His hair was unruly similar to hers except she actually took the time to brush hers. His was slightly dirty probably not washed for a couple days and it was knotted in the back. The front clearly was accessible to his constant hand raking but her favorite part of his features: his eyes. They were light, dark and sultry. It held his every secret.

Ones that she would die to find out – she could be nosy, real nosy.

Tim turned slightly catching her staring at him. He smirked at her not giving a damn because it happened to him all the time. "So did you have somewhere in mind you wanted to go?"

Julie felt her cheeks burn the shade of red creeping fast, "N-no, I have nowhere in mind." She stuttered.

If she thought not being able to get inside his truck embarrassing she didn't see this one coming. Getting caught gawking mindlessly at him would take the bait. Only Lois, the rally girls, and half of the Dillon girl population did that. A sample she never thought she'd be a part of.

"I do." he replied swerving quickly into the exit from the main street onto the highway.

It took a little less than a half hour before they arrived at the destination. During the ride, Julie made sure she didn't look at Tim. Her face stayed towards the window in fear of creating another awkward situation for herself.

He must have not minded because the only thing coming from Tim was his horrible singing voice. A voice that barely hit the notes coming from the lyrics the many rock songs had given. It was cute, and endearing.

He was doing what so many other people did. Sing along to the music even though their voices couldn't match. It was just the fun of living through the freedom it gave.

And if he didn't mind doing it in front of her, well then, she didn't mind listening.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the truck, she wasn't sure of what to do next. She wanted Tim to guide her way through this trip because for one, she's never been here, and two, he needed to keep her mind from wandering back to the whole reason they were in these circumstances.<p>

Tim climbed into the rack of his truck throwing a golf club and a bag of empty beer cans. The cliffs were his sanctuary – one that had previously only shared with one other person, Tyra. He came out here all the time for any reason that gave a good excuse.

"So tell me Tim. What is this place?" she questioned really wanting to know since he came prepared. The curiosity was nipping at her.

Picking up his items, he sighed, "I come out here when I need a place to think or just get away."

Julie understood the need to get away even if it were for a few moments. The only place she escaped to was her bedroom or the library. Both safe havens, full of ways for her mind to wander.

"This place is beautiful and I can see why it's a good fit for you."

Tim was taken aback by this. He wasn't sure how to respond because he honestly didn't have the slightest clue of what she was talking about. "Why'd you say that?"

The place was desolate. It was peaceful and calm, cavernous but full. "You're as far away as the deepness of this giant hole." She wasn't saying it in a hurtful manner. She didn't intend for him to get offended and she hoped sincerely that he wouldn't.

She had conclusions about him before she ever got to slightly know him. He hadn't stayed at the house long enough for her to ever delve inside his head.

Tim is a walking time bomb. He's a lost kid who had it rough growing up and because of it; all he got was anger issues, a drinking problem and the balls to be promiscuous.

Julie stood there waiting for him to say something. She hated that he was the silent type. It was one thing to just say she had insulted him, but it was a whole other thing to not say anything.

I'm not saying this in a negative way. I'm just saying you aren't the most open guy." She informed trying to make what she said sound better. In her mind, it came out worse. "That's not what I meant. What I meant is..."

Tim looked at her abruptly. His eyes shining with anything but hurt, "I get it. Don't sweat it Jules."

She felt herself apologizing to Tim a lot today. She was being rude constantly. "I'm sorry. I'm just not myself."

Possibly in the first time in his existence, he saw how miserable she actually looked. Knowing all too well that his usual, pull them into his arms and kiss them senseless tactic wouldn't work on her. He strode over to the edge of the cliff realizing that he might actually have to talk to her.

It was just him and her.

"So what did happen with you and QB1?" He knew their history but this latest mess was something he was not aware. Saracen never said anything to any of the team.

Julie sighed kicking the ground creating a heap of dirt swirling into a fog above her feet. "I'm a horrible person." She whispered.

This was no happy go lucky Julie Taylor he was used to. Looking down at the golf club clutched inside his hands – she needed this more than he did. He responded in kind, "No you aren't."

Julie wanted to believe him but she just couldn't. It was just one of those days. She's been having them a lot lately.

"I appreciate you asking me what happened but I don't want to talk about it. It was my fault and I selfishly don't want to relive it. "Pushing the attention away from she asked, "So what's with the golf club and beer cans."

Instead of explaining, he just showed her. He placed a beer can on the ground, winding his arm back and hitting the can off the side of the cliff. "That's what. Want to try?"

Julie nodded heading in his direction to give it a go. Once she hit it, there was no stopping her. Tim didn't even try. She was throwing all of her anger, frustration, and complete utter disappointment into every swing taken.

"Damn Jules." Tim said stepping back away from her before she decapitated him.

Before either of the two knew it, the couple hours had flown by. They had a nice time, sitting there golfing at the edge of the cliff and just taking a break in comfortable silence. Julie wasn't keen on leaving but Tim didn't want her to get in trouble more than she already would be. Nothing came up about the fact that he had football practice with her father.

Once again, Julie found the consolation in knowing Tim thought more about her than himself. It was an odd feeling but it was good. A lot different than the treatment she was getting from other guys – from Matt.

Trying to convince Tim Riggins otherwise proved a lot harder than she thought it would be. He was stubborn and so was she.

The more she pushed, the less he budged.

* * *

><p>Rolling into the Dillon High parking lot, Tim went straight to his parking spot; right by the field house.<p>

The truck wasn't even off yet when she heard it. "Riggins, Julie, get your asses out of that truck!" her father voices boomed across the parking lot.

Julie wanted to melt into the seat and away from her father, and his appending punishment. Both Tim and Julie opened their doors exiting the truck. It was nice knowing each other.

Eric Taylor looked like a mad man who just escaped his white jacket and down himself in Panther jacket. If only he was animated, he has steam blowing out of his ears and they are flat pancakes ready to be scraped off the sidewalk.

A rough hand slid through his hair,"You better have a damn good explanation why you skipped school!" He knew that they hadn't. His daughter would be grounded for the rest of her life and for Tim; well he was going to pay on the field.

Tim stood stoic, straight and rigid, not a movement out of him. She wasn't even sure he was breathing. She didn't dare look to check. He hadn't spoken just waiting for her father to continue.

"I'm sorry." Was all she was able to mutter lowering her head to stare at her feet?

"Well guess what? Sorry isn't gonna solve anything! You chose the action; you don't get to choose the consequences. And there will be consequences." He seethed through clenched teeth. His eyes were narrowed at the two of them. Hell, this was not how he pictured this afternoon turning out. "Come with me."

Tim was used to getting in trouble for skipping class but he wasn't going to throw Julie under the bus. He felt bad that she had to live with the guy. He doubted that Mrs. Taylor was going to cut her some slack. He'd feel the pain on the field when coach threw him multiple rounds of suicides, stairs and whatever else he'll think of.

They were walking the green mile – the walk of shame. The empty hallways felt as if there was no end, continuing for infinity.

The destined area was her mother's office.

Tami Taylor sat at her desk waiting for the three to arrive. She was shocked when the principal had come to her office asking to her speak to her about Julie. She heard nothing but good coming from Julie pertaining to school in which she assumed was going to benefit her in some way. Her bubble was busted when the principal opened his mouth sharing his recent news.

Notifying Eric was the next best thing to ripping her teeth out. She wanted to have a say in their punishment but thought it be appropriate for him to deal with ultimately. Julie was their daughter but the other culprit, Tim Riggins, was his guy.

She discussed the weirdness surrounding the sudden budding up that Julie and Tim had. Eric was oblivious to this but Tami kindly pointed it out to him.

Tim and Julie both sat in front of her desk. "Now what were ya'll thinking skipping school?"

Julie never had a chance to speak. Before she could even get a word out, Tim spoke.

"With all due respect, Coach, Mrs. Coach, It was my entire fault. I had a personal problem I needed help with. Julie was the only one who could help me." he said with conviction but not enough.

Eric laughed in his sarcastic nature,"Personal issue? Hell, if I knew you were such a lady Riggins, I would have said it was alright to go."

Rising to the occasion again, "Sir, it's nothing I would like to discuss."

"Oh I know you won't be discussing much because you'll be joining your new friend Julie here, in my field house. You will be scrubbing every machine, locker and the floor spotless. On top of that, Julie during practice you'll be my equipment manager collecting and moving it. Even provide the boys with water. Afterwards the two of you will engage in Laundry and washing down the showers." He finished his rant with breath still available.

This punishment was gross. It was completely nasty and vulgar. Julie rather be grounded for the next year then have to step foot inside the field house where her father's_ guys _had been sweating and spreading contagions.

"That's not the best part."

Oh god, it couldn't be worse could it?

With a wicked smile accompanied by narrowed eyes, "This will be everyday for the next month."

Julie's head whipped towards her mother so quick, the crack was heard loud and clear, "Your agreeing to this lunacy?"

Tami nodded her head, "Yes I do. You do the crime, you do the time."

Tim tried to get her out of trouble with a lame excuse but he was never the sharp thinker. Nothing came to his mind that would excuse why they left. It's better than sharing the humiliation you feel over a guy. "I understand the terms and I'm sorry. I never meant to disrespect ya'll."

Tami gave an appreciated smile, "Thank you Tim."

Julie was beyond livid at the punishment. How could Tim just take it with a grain of salt? He jumped the gun without any type of force against it. Now they were stuck all because of her stupid idea.

"Ya'll are excused." Speaking to the two of them, singling her daughter out afterwards, "Julie, meet me at my car."

* * *

><p>Julie stomped the whole way out to her mother's car. She was acting like a huge brat but she didn't care. Trying to find a meaning behind all of Tim's interior motives just caused her to want to slap him. Never have she wanted to put a hand on him.<p>

"So thank you for that wonderful excuse and thank you for kissing my parents ass!" she exclaimed.

Tim didn't know what was more outrageous. The fact that she couldn't say thank you for at least trying to save her ass or the fact that little Julie Taylor swore. It was definitely the swearing.

"I tried. All you could do was sit there on your pretty little ass and say nothing." He replied.

Her pretty ass? He thought she had a good looking ass? Tim Riggins noticed she wasn't just the daughter of the coach. Oh my, what a damn miracle.

"If you gave me a couple more minutes I'm sure I would have been able to come up with something better." She swung. Her arm went flying forward, closed fist, against his back.

Tim stopped dead in his tracks turning his head back towards her,"What in the hell was that for?"

"I don't know!" she groaned. "I was just so mad and I didn't know what to do so I punched."

Tim took a deep breath. It wasn't worth fighting with Julie. He would get nowhere. He needed to brace for his afternoon delight with her father. It was the decision that he'd regret, regret ever trying to save the damsel in distress.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jules."

Julie felt like a total jerk. Reaching her mother's car she kicked the tire. His presence lingered creating her a great deal of weight. He was right. She was wrong.

In her greatest Eric impression she could do she blurted out, "Hell."

Days and Days that would remind them to ask the hard questions.

Why would they ever look for solace in each other?

Why?

* * *

><p><em>Not my greatest chapter I admit. It lacked. I'm sorry and I hope that the next chapter will evolve Julie and Tim more. I wanted to take it slow. I didn't want the immediate notice or attraction to each other. I hope you enjoy!<em>

_Please Review!_


	4. A Fine Frenzy

His breath came out ragged, hard and short. Slumped over on his knees, his hands resting against the bright fresh green grass and he was barely able to move.

That last sack he'd gotten was enough to put him down a couple minutes. Minutes that he wished would last but all good things must come to an end.

Continually trying to catch a break was like trying to pull teeth. Coach Taylor was pushing his system into overdrive almost worse than his replacement.

The only difference being that Coach would never put him in the hospital from dehydration. Oh no, he had a solution for that when he made Julie his own personal run around. She was constantly by his side providing full cups of water to drink before the whistle blew signaling his five second break was over.

The sun wasn't helping either. It hadn't been for the last week. Texas always had bit of a drought but this week was in Coach's graces. It was blistering, scorching his exposed skin.

Mother Nature was a bitch. A real big bitch that proved Karma still existed.

"Riggins get your ass up now! I ain't got all day." Coach yelled his eyes narrowed straight on him.

Smash and Matt who were in the same group with Tim for practice was standing watching as he struggled. Enough space between all of them that it was okay to speak without getting backlash.

Matt tilted his head towards Smash, "What did Riggins do to get on Coach's bad side?"

Smash shook his head, "Don't know. It's not like his stupid ass is drunk or has missed any practices."

"I tried to ask him yesterday but before I can get an answer he got called into Coach's office."

"Little Julie Taylor is here playing puppet to her master so maybe it had to do with her?" he thought out loud.

Matt peering through his opening in his helmet at Julie, Coach and Tim he didn't piece together fully but he was right on track, "Y-You think that Julie and Tim did something together?"

Looking nervously over at Smash whose eyes widened and a small smirk adding in on the action, "My, My Saracen looks like Tim beat you to Julie's V-card. You know what I'm saying baby?"

Matt didn't find any amusement in what he just said,"I don't think Julie would do that. She doesn't even like football players."

"She liked you and you're a football player. I mean Tim isn't you but you know what?" he paused adding in a slap across Matt's chest, "You dumped her for your hot maid."

"Carlotta isn't a maid, she's my grandma's nurse." He replied.

"To-may-to, To-ma-to."

Matt could see that Tim was failing miserably to get up by himself so before Smash got on his last nerve with his comments about Julie he stalked off towards his fellow teammate.

Holding his hand out, Tim graciously grabbed a hold and hoisted his body up.

"Thanks."

Matt shrugged slightly stuttering, "N-no problem. Just try and keep up. Coach is going hard on you."

"You think?" Tim questioned with a slight sarcastic tone to his words. "Better not get mixed up with me, you might be next."

And they broke apart moving into position for their next practice drill.

Julie felt like practice was never going to end. The last couple days were able to go by quickly for her by distracting her mind with ways she could maneuver through each task on her father's ridiculous list.

Her punishment was surely nowhere near as harsh as Tim was getting on the field. Back in the field house was a whole other story. She felt guilty for what she'd gotten him into especially watching him go down like a pile of bricks.

Her father was being unruly and kind of unfair. No wonder why everyone was scared to get near the coaches daughter.

A fine frenzy would follow.

Sitting down for a quick second, her hand pushed back her sticky matted hair off her face. Feeling disgustingly gross she felt herself drifting into her future, more correctly tonight when she arrived home, in the cooling water washing away the dirt in the sudsy layer of her body wash.

"You do not sit your ass down on my field unless I say so. Do you understand me?" his voice rippled through her body. In response, she jolted upwards into standing position.

She couldn't believe he had yelled at her like that. She was slightly offended that he was treating her like one of his guys but then again he reminded her she was part of the team now. Equipment manager and personal dummy meant the same treatment when she operated wrong.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled not sure which way to go. Does she go feed some water to Mack's group or does she go collect the cones?

"I don't want your sorry. Just do what you're supposed to be doing. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can."

Not another word came from his mouth. It didn't need to because that look meant only one thing. Do what you're told or you wouldn't live long enough to see the consequences. Only a few moments throughout her life had she gotten it but those small moments were burned in the back of her mind.

Julie scampered over to the cones collecting as many as she could fit in her arms.

Unknown to her a pair of eyes were following the back and forth commotion going on between father and daughter.

* * *

><p>The locker room was full of busy chattering as usual never missing a beat.<p>

Smash took the opportunity to question Tim about what was going on between him and Taylor.

"So Riggs, what's going on?"

Tim throwing his tee-shirt back over his head pulling it down upon his chiseled torso looked at him questioningly.

He was caught off guard.

He wasn't exactly sure what Smash was trying to get at but he didn't lack that much common sense.

Smash peeling off the tape off his right wrist went on, "With you and Taylor."

"Nothing." Quick enough to make a couple of the guys raise their eyebrows.

"It doesn't look like its nothing. You out there getting your ass kicked on the field, Coach reaming you a new asshole and Taylor's out there on the field playing miss maid."

"Drop it." He replied. It was none of his or anyone else's business what was going on.

Pushing his nose deeper Smash was really trying to dig up some dirt," So there is something going on?"

"What's it to you?"

Julie stood behind the lockers a couple rows down listening to the conversation the team was having. It was impatiently gnawing at her about how much shit Tim received in the locker room.

She didn't know how Tim and Smash's relationship had been but if this was how it was most of the time, she'd like to plant her fist in his big mouth too.

The urge to walk into the middle of the crowded floor to tell Smash a piece of her mind came and gone just as fast. It would be entirely stupid for her to do that.

Tim obviously had no desire to share how he helped her skip school and got in trouble for it.

Julie understood it, the boys could crack on each other like no tomorrow but at the same time she didn't. She wasn't uncharted territory with a tight iron chastity belt that a guy needed to walk on fire to get to without dying at the hands of her father.

All she wanted was to seem normal enough to date or even hang out with.

She was a big girl but clearly no one could see that.

She sighed walking back outside to collect the rest of the items not wanting to hear the rest of the chat the boys were having.

She'd always be Little Julie Taylor.

* * *

><p>Come to think about the situation she was in, the irony was about the only thing she could enjoy.<p>

Stealing glances over at Tim who had started on scrubbing down the locker doors, she arrived at a conclusion. A simple acquaintance like relationship was the safest route except she had no desire for it.

Her yearning to prove that she wasn't daddy's little girl and could do a lot more dangerous than Matt Saracen was boiling through her veins. Tim was the key to that lock.

Finding a comfortable ground with Tim would be hard because he was complicated.

He'd brood, talk a few mumbled sentences and be done with it.

At first glance, that's how it would be. During the past week, he had made more of an effort to speak to her and that was appreciated.

An odd thing, he was. He never held the fact that she Coach's daughter change his perception about her but Dillon talk had changed hers about him.

She could see that he was different from what they all said. He was Tim.

A guy she could be proud to call her friend and if fate was on her side, he'd fall right into her trap.

She was determined to make sure Tim didn't freeze her out during the time they were here or when their punishment ended. As much resentment she held against her father for this, she didn't regret her time spent with him.

"I'm sorry about practice today. I could see that my dad was bringing an extra dose of pain." She said swiping the broom across the floor making a pile of scraps, dirt, and loose grass.

Tim shrugged his shoulder dunking the dirty rag inside the bucket, "Never saw him yell at you like he did today."

Always throwing the conversation off of him as if breaking down one of his walls would open the pits of hell swallowing him whole.

"Never knew you to care what my father says to other people."

"I value your fathers words, wisdom or no wisdom." He answered.

She gave him a small smile, "You and me both."

Tim valued his personal space but that didn't mean he liked being alone. He filled his bed searching for another warm body to make it go away. It was his norm.

Julie was a girl who liked to push boundaries for a reason he did not know.

His boundary was becoming her space.

Her body glided upon his quickly, grazing her soft hands across his shoulders and her scent enveloping him. He could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck inching closer to his ear, "You, and me, showers now."

"Don't think that be appropriate Jules." He answered trying not to be affected by how good her touch felt.

"C'mon Tim." She whined pointing out the obvious. "I just want to have some fun."

He turned his neck coming face to face with her determined eyes staring down at him,"Your father is in that office and as much as I'd like to. I'm not that stupid."

He saw disappointment flash through her eyes, "Do you think I'm not capable of giving you a worthwhile time?"

"No that's not it Jules. You're beautiful and anybody would be lucky enough to but I'm not Saracen."

This time it was confusion that he saw.

"I didn't know I had to be beautiful or that you needed to be Matt to have a water fight."

He felt a deep blush creep up the back of his neck. He never felt embarrassed and here he was feeling just that. How stupid could he be to think Julie wanted to have sex with him?

"Why didn't you just ask?"

She let out a small laugh, "I did."

Dropping the rag inside the murky water he stood up and started walking towards the shower area, "No you said showers. Totally different meaning Jules."

"Does that mean your agreeing to have it?" she asked excitedly completely ignoring his mix up.

"Get in here and find out!" his voice booming in a higher pitch.

Julie had to be smart about this. Tim could already have the spray handle aimed ready for action. Instead of coming in the way he entered, she crept around to the other side.

The mist hit her before she realized he had outsmarted her.

"Tim Riggins!" she shrilled.

"You wanted this."

"It's supposed to be fair." She said running for the opposite stall for coverage. She counted to three before darting across to her only savior; one that held a spray handle. Who knew guy change rooms were so different. The girls had all showers in every different compartment. The boys on the other hand, had interchanging.

Aiming over the top of the stalls she was able to reach him. She smiled at her success.

Tim did what he knew he could. Use his manpower over Julie. Turning off his own water source he headed straight for her. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Julie had a death grip. "Not uh Tim, you are not getting this." She said trying to hold on for dear life. The water was splashing everywhere. She thought she was wet from sweating earlier; it compared nothing to it now.

His built arms overlapped her body enclosing her towards his body. The warmth radiating off of him wanted to make her melt. Suddenly wanting nothing more than for Tim to grab the handle from her, turn her around and kiss her.

The warning bells should have gone off inside her head. She was being affected by him and there was a chance, what she wanted would come true.

"What in the hell is going on?" he asked hands perched on his hips waiting for an answer.

Tim and Julie swung around towards her father water still spraying. They were _dead. _

"Turn the damn water off!" he demanded. "You two are supposed to be cleaning these stalls not playing in the water like five year olds."

* * *

><p>"They were groping each other Tami." Eric said running a hand through his hair.<p>

Julie rolled her eyes, "We were not groping each other. I was bored and asked Tim if he wanted to have a water fight. Tim was just trying to get the handle away from me."

Eric stood there watching her carefully, "Yeah, I bet he was."

Tami whistled bringing the room to a silence. "This is getting out of hand. They were obviously just trying to have a little moment's peace."

"Exactly."

"Jules." Was the only word that came out of her mother's mouth.

Julie put her hands up in the air surrendering, "Okay, okay."

"Thanks ya'll. Now both of you go wash up for dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Julie collected her books from the table. Her father was ridiculous and could put a halt in her plans.

She had finally gotten Tim to loosen up a bit and now he was definitely going to go back to his brooding state.

Julie groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own Nothing<em>

_I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have alerted to keep tabs on the story. Its nice to see people looking forward to reading it. _

_I do wish more people reviewed. Please leave a comment saying what you think or what you might liked to see. It's be appreciated._

_Enjoy and Review!_


	5. His Half Pint

Punishment had been rough.

Not likely to be a surprise to her, but she still had hope that her father would loosen the reins a bit. Her mother wasn't helping either. She never bothered to a throw in a helping comment which annoyed her to pieces.

She should miss her beautiful face, not keeping her at a distance. It was so unlike her to do so but maybe for once her mother was listening to her father and believing he was right. It was a monumental moment when she finally learned the secret between her mother and fathers relationship; a measly fives words, 'my wife is always right'.

Punishment had been useful.

Buddy Garrity whipped up a charity benefit for the Panthers to help raise more money towards the team. In her mind, it was a waste of time and space because all of the money Dillon High received went towards them anyways. Her mind swayed when she actually found out what the whole purpose was and why it wouldn't be a waste after all.

The real reason it was constructive?

The charity event that was created was for the Panthers. All members of the team excluding coaches were to participate. Because of the punishment requirements, she was a part of the team.

An all out war between paired teams.

It would be a crash course in physical and mental challenges. Buddy was able to get these death trap machines created accordingly. She had voiced her concerns to her father but he assured her they were all tested for safety.

There was no way, The Band Perry, would be playing in honor of Julie Taylor. A penny for her thoughts well spent.

After every challenge the team that would rack up the least amount of points, the longest time, or got disqualified would be out. It would continue until there was one team standing.

In case of ties, the event would be held again. Possibly a way there could be another tie but the probability of that happening was slim.

Usually activities that held such high amount of physical activity would cause distaste but since she was paired up with Tim she had no problem at all. It was match made in heaven in her mind.

"_How about ya'll take a knee for me." he said standing in front of the large group. "Buddy Garrity has decided on the task for a charity event for the team. From what I've come to understand, it will be obstacle courses with different tasks each completed by a pair of two."_

_He stopped to read the faces of each of the players making sure they understood. The boys after a hard practice could be a little exhausted, physically and mentally. _

"_The participants are all of you. I've already got the list of pairs."_

_For the next ten minutes, groans and high pitched claps could be heard on the field. Most of the boys were excited to be paired with each other and ones who were not; well you could imagine their reactions. _

_It came down to four people; Tim, herself, Smash and Matt. _

_With all her might she prayed that she got paired with anyone but Matt. _

_They still never got a chance to work out whatever they were after their huge argument. The day that it could have occurred, Tim whisked her away into safety away from any emotional damage that could have followed. _

_Her liking towards Smash was normal. He was a friend and she had helped him out in a time of need as a request from Matt and he truly appreciated it. He never took it for granted and for that she remembered. _

_She assumed he felt the same because no other words except the short conversation she had eavesdropped on were appointed towards her in a negative content. _

_She knew if there was a choice between she and Matt, Smash would choose Matt. They were closer friends. _

"_Okay so the last two teams are Matt…" her heart beat picked up speed and the noise was drowning out. She was so nervous, anticipation anxiety was worse than the anxiety you faced any other time. She wasn't sure what to expect…_

"…_and Smash. The jailbirds and the only two left, Tim and Julie." He finished. _

_Her facial muscles immediately tightened into a wide smile. Her eyes located Tim's and in return to show his approval gave her a slight wink. _

_Her father called for dismissal of practice and the rush hour traffic into the field house was created. _

_Speeding up her footwork she was able to catch up with Tim, "You better not let me down."_

_Tim was steadily looking ahead and the only difference was the shit eating grin spread across his face,"I'd never. I already got our team name."_

_She raised an eyebrow,"Oh yeah? What would that be?" she questioned._

"_Thirty-Three, that's me and you Jules, Mini me thirty-three." _

_A bustling of laughter exploded from Julie at his team name. She thought that it was cheesy but she couldn't help but love it. It was typical of Tim and it was simple. _

_She had no problem being his half pint. _

"_What's so funny Taylor?" _

"_I just really like it. I'm already excited about having getting that in print. Can you dish out ten dollars?"_

_Tim shrugged his broad shoulders casually,"Depends what for?"_

"_Our team tee-shirts." She said matter-of-factly. _

"_Why can't we just wear a Dillon panther tee-shirt or my jersey?"_

_Julie rolled her eyes, "We are not doing that. There's no fun or anticipation for in wearing a tee shirt you wear every day if not your plaid button ups." _

_Tim glanced at her sideways. _

_He never knew Julie to take much notice to appearances or even him. Sure he had noticed that she likes to wear skinny jeans that fit her legs as if they were painted on. Instead of flip flops or girly flats she was donned in converse. And her tops, well they varied. She always looked hot in the girl next door type way and not as in southern bell but as a down to earth gal. _

"_I'll give you the ten bucks on Friday." _

_Julie squealed happily adding a couple claps, "You won't regret this." _

They resembled all sides of each of the requirements.

Tim was the Brawn and she was the brains.

Julie knew she had tons of strength on her side especially in her legs from her accumulated years of dance but she had worked out her arms. One thing she did know was that she had all the brains at least in an educational standpoint.

Tim wasn't dumb at all.

He just had smarts for common sense and the outside world.

He had lived a lot harder life than she had. He had knowledge of how to survive independently and to be honest, she doesn't.

As much as she was independent she was just as dependent. A world without her parents would be indescribable

It would unimaginable for her and in her mind for Tim.

Tim had grown fond of her parents and really relied on their support. He might not say it ever but the way he listens and acknowledges their view points proves it.

One day, maybe in years to come, to look around at all his accomplishes he's on his way to making and be able to be proud to say thank you to them.

To give credit where credit is due in words and not just actions to show his appreciation.

Running her hand over the freshly created French braids in her hair, she made sure she looked the best she could. Staring at her appearance made her feel good. She actually felt cute and it's the least she could do for herself before the grim came.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too much especially if Tim and the whole town were going to be staring at her all day.

"You ready baby? You don't want to be late." Tami yelled from outside her bedroom door.

Grabbing her dance bag now filled with items having nothing to do with it, she yelled back, "I'm coming!"

She was lady. A classy one at that but the buildup in her throat of spit mixed with dirt was the most disgusting taste she's ever had the displeasure of having.

She spit a glop out of it down on the dirt on which she was standing.

The last challenge was the most excruciating pain she's ever felt in her life. Her face, arms and legs being grounded into the dirt by the power struggle between her and Lyla could never be described.

She wanted to cry. Her stomach clenched, her hands shaking, her breath short of air and all she wanted was to be done.

That was her head.

Her heart on the other hand was telling her not to.

Her pride and Tim's were on the line. She wanted to win, for her, for Tim but especially for her dad. The love for competition ran through the Taylor veins.

The only reason she had to do this challenge was because of Bradley's partner getting sick the day before with a stomach bug. So in turn, Buddy volunteered Lyla who had accepted the position graciously.

Tim and Bradley had gone, Tim being able to rip the handle out of his hands after a full on body slam into the ground.

Unlike the other challenges where they got to choose which partner would participate, there were two boys and two girls, meaning both teams would go. If both partners from the same team won they advanced but if one lost, the task would be repeated for the boys.

_The blow horn cascaded through the air signaling to start._

_Immediately twisting Lyla down onto the ground, a heap of legs and arms struggling to regain power, Julie felt her arms scratch against the dirt._

_Tightening her grip onto the handle she tried forcefully to yank it from her opponents hand but like her, Lyla had a firm grasp. _

_Lyla pulling a move out her ass was able to get above Julie forcing her onto her stomach. The handls being underneath Julie's body, she wasn't going to get it from her. The farther her face dug into the dirt, the harder it was becoming to breath._

_She had to do something. _

_Truth: She couldn't let Lyla beat her leading her to let Tim down. They were almost there. One more Team and that was it - only one more. _

_Pain: Her body was numb and she felt herself drifting among the teams that had previously dropped like flies._

_Choice: Get Lyla's bony ass off of her. Make her one time friend her enemy. _

_Julie knew if she tried to get up it would be an easy pull from Lyla to claim the win. So she did the only thing she could. Yank and stretch her arms until they were near her pelvic area._

_Lyla motioned forward hitting the ground face first, her grasp lifted from the handle. _

_Once again the blow horn was heard. _

Eyebrow's furrowed Tim spoke, "How are you doing?"

"I just took a dirt bath. How do you think I'm doing?" she replied in snarky tone.

Once again she found herself snapping at Tim without thinking.

Guilt washed over her, "I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it and then you won't have to apologize." He replied in mono tone.

His eyes left hers and never returned until they were called back up to go against her team favorites - Matt and Smash.

Not a surprise that they would make it to the end. If she had sat here and watched, she would have placed bets on them to.

If she and Tim win, she would have blackmail. Not necessarily but it would be worth throwing in Matt's face that she had beat him. I'm sure Tim wouldn't mind the bragging rights either when it came to Smash.

No secret hiding the fact that Smash thought he was a god on the field and that Tim wanted to send his fist into his huge mouth.

Sitting for the next ten minutes to learn what the last gauntlet was going to be, was the most painful.

It was there. It was explained. It was time to win.

After a momentary loss of balance on her part, the winners were announced. It wasn't them.

It was a huge letdown and she felt horrible. It was all of her fault and there was no way her expertise at dancing would have been the reason.

Tim nearly mumbled no regrets in the midst of it all ending.

It didn't make her feel any better.

Juggling between feeling sorry and feeling like she could jump up and down for making it to the top two teams alongside Tim was silly. She should be enjoying the whole experience even if it did almost kill her.

For once she was the girl who was counted on as being a powerhouse.

Holding all of her things in her arms she uses her hip to escape the field house and heads in the direction of Tim's truck. As much as she got on his nerves today he was happy to know she wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with him.

They planned on stopping by the Alamo to pick up burgers, fries and shakes and finding a random empty field to just sit, and eat. They had enough of the havoc that was today.

And it's exactly what they did.

Julie took another bite of her veggie burger loving that her hunger pains were going away.

Tim was the first to break the silence, "Never knew you to get down and dirty like that Taylor."

Pursing her lips adding a tint of flare, "You don't know a lot of things about me Tim."

"True."

Usually she kept herself private and closed off. She was never one to overly share her feelings but Tim just created a safe environment. It was between just her, and just him.

"My biggest fear is becoming my parents. I don't want that small town life where all it revolves around is my husband's career and my family. "She shared biting the inside of her lip to distract her from the bubbling nervousness in her stomach.

"Your mom has a career and is doing something other than that."

"She's doing something great, she is but it's at the same school as my dad. No matter where they are, they are still together. She's independently dependent and I'm already like that towards them except I have the want to push further."

Tim was slowly becoming entranced by Julie. They were finding a common ground even if that didn't consist of friendly banter every time.

Julie snapped her fingers in front of his face,"Did you hear anything I just said?"

He slightly laughed rubbing the back of neck,"Just lost in thought. Sorry."

She wrinkled her freckled nose, "I'm boring you!"

"You're cute when you make that face." He blurted out. Tim wanted her to feel important and he didn't understand why.

Her neck snapped in his direction cautiously searching for the _just joking_ line he was about to say next. When he said nothing else, she muses, "My hair is dirty and ragged. I'm covered head to toe in dirt and I'm pretty sure I have bruises forming all over my body."

Tim looked into her eyes they were smoldering the same curiosity his own were. Glancing down, noticing how lush her lips were he felt like there a magnet was pulling him towards them.

The warning to turn her head in the other direction because of plain fear came but she didn't. Instead she leaned forward letting their lips settle against each others.

A heady combination of chocolate and burger aftertaste made an interesting yet delectable mix. Her lips were soft and giving. He didn't know how long the kiss was going to last but he was sure he never wanted it to end.

Tim felt both surprise and an unnerving feeling enter his senses.

Julie trailed her hand up his into his long locks a soft moan escaped her lips.

Julie was becoming his stable ground and he hoped that this wouldn't ruin their budding friendship or whatever this was turning into.

If it did, he swore he would lay in reins.


	6. Apple of his Eye

Tim and Billy never had the easiest brotherly relationship that has ever existed. It was rough, it was wicked and it could do plenty of damage. They were a step before estranged.

He never asked for them to be perfect because perfect doesn't exist.

He pretty much leaves that for the movies. It's the only place perfect knows to exist.

Billy always made his moves and said what he had say whether it was going to be productive or add more tension within the Riggin's household.

Tim, on the other, knew exactly when to open his mouth and when he better find the control to keep tightlipped. It was only when he had a few beers in him when the natural ability to avoid stupid went completely out the window.

Today was just one of those days that meant Tim was going to open his mouth sharing valuable information and Billy criticizing his every move. Because like Billy once said, 'He doesn't need a PHD in stupid to know this is going to end badly'.

Tim was just choosing once again to ignore him and hold onto the faith Julie ignited inside of him.

Shoving another piece of waffle into his mouth, muffled words came flying out of Billy's mouth,"Ya'll are in the honeymoon stage. Kiss here, kiss there but that isn't going to stop you from fucking the next girl that swings her hips in front of you."

Tim's eye reverted away from the beer bottle he was silently playing with to Billy's idiotic face. His stomach clenched in anger, "Don't tell me what I'm going to do when it comes to Julie."

"I'm not. I'm saying what's been proven in the past."

Tim growled in frustration, "Exactly Billy, the past"

"Unless you plan on condemning your ways and hitching it up with little Julie Taylor, I wouldn't continue this innocent fooling around." Billy stated.

Like many times before Tim bit the inside of his cheek until he felt the blood leaking out. It was the only way he was going to stop himself from the mind beating his brother was giving him.

Sometimes he normally didn't care about what other people thought. They don't really know him or what he's been through. It's only recycled information playing telephone through the mouths of Dillon residents.

Billy was supposed to be different. Give him some support.

"I didn't tell you about us for you to sit here and add in your rude remarks about something you don't fully know about." Tim answered trying with everything not to throw a punch across the counter into Billy's face.

His only fear; if he started was he going to be able to stop?

Billy shrugged his large shoulders, "I don't need you to tell me anything. I hear her sneaking in almost every night for the past week."

"She hasn't been here."

"Who are you trying to fool Tim? I know it isn't me but it sure looks like it's you."

For years, Tim has always had the same problem with his girlfriends. They were destined to be in ruins before either of them could give a fair chance.

Billy irked him to no end because even if Tim wanted to try for real with true meaning behind it he couldn't give a shit.

And that's how they arrived at this moment.

Tim's fist swung connecting with the right side of Billy's cheek. He braced himself for the fight that was going to come but it never did.

Billy sat there in total confusion holding his bruising cheek,"What the hell was that?"

"Because you're a dick!" Tim growled as his walked right past him.

"Feel better?" Billy asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tim exited the front door, "Fuck you!"

* * *

><p>A brief knock could be heard from the living room where Julie was seated at the table trying to work on her homework. It was slightly moving away but this distraction was good because at least her mind would be off of Tim.<p>

Moving along down the hallway, she opened the front door to only be faced with the person that's been presenting himself in her mind. Tim.

She was taken aback, "H…Hi, what are you doing here?"

Julie could sense the tension radiating from his body. His anger still showing but it was slowly diminishing.

"I got in a fight with Billy and I don't know…just kind of ended up here." He answered honestly. He was only aiming to go for a long drive to clear his mind.

Circling the familiar streets of Dillon he found one that was close to his heart. Not even because the apple of his eye currently resides there but because of Coach.

He was blessed enough to have spent time there and see what a true family was. One that showed that there was still normalcy to this lunacy we called life.

Julie stepped back offering the gesture for him to come in, "C'mon."

Tim took her cue and walked in making his way down the hallway to the living room. "Where are your parents?"

Julie narrowed her eyes,"They are still at work. What did you and Billy get into a fight about?"

Tim didn't want to share that information with her. It would make things awkward and it would turn into more than it already did. "Just some stuff."

Julie raised an eyebrow, "Just some stuff? Hmm, would that some stuff have to do with me?"

A small smirk owned Tim's lips, "Now Jules why would you think that?"

Julie sauntered up to Tim placing her petite hands on his shoulders slowly sliding them down his bare arms, "Because you wouldn't lie to me. I think you pointed that out last week after you kissed me."

Tim didn't like this. Julie wasn't supposed to use her body as a tool against him. He was a guy and a guy had needs. Needs that were officially castrated due to his want of one coach's daughter.

"I'm not lying to you Jules. Billy and I got our own problems. Always have." He answered staring straight down at her.

He often found himself during this past week counting the freckles shattered across her face, adorning her cute button nose and the glistening spark of passion in her eyes.

Snaking his hands firmly on her hands gently but roughly pulling her towards him, her batting her long eyelashes up at him revealing a whole other thing than the blush covering her cheeks.

"I really hope that's what it is Tim." She says serious but if anyone else heard her it would have come off playful.

Tim lowers his face until his lips are centimeters away from hers.

Julie meets him halfway matching the forceful hunger aching in their bodies. Their lips lusted together savoring every moment as if it's the only thing they have left to remember. Julie's fist's clench the back of Tim's grey panther tee shirt as she fights for air to continue for just one more moment.

He tasted bitter. She tasted sweet. It was combination that should have been nasty but to them it tasted like heaven.

Tim breaks away first, leaning his forehead against hers, both silent and searching for the clarity of what to do next.

The cracking of the front door handle was that clarity.

Breaking apart as fast as they could, Julie scrambled to jump into her previous as Tim nonchalantly pulled out a chair of his own to take a place.

Technically Julie was no longer grounded. Her father had let it slide off because of her good behavior and her hard work out on the field with the team.

Julie knew that she wouldn't be grounded for more than a month.

It always happened this way.

So Tim's presence in the Taylor house was not that big of a deal.

Eric was the first one bombarding through the door with several bags of groceries and saw Tim sitting with his daughter at the table, "What the hell are you doing here Riggins?"

"Just was in the neighborhood, figured I'd come and see my jail buddy." He answered with his famous shit eating grin.

"Well make yourself useful and go help my wife with the rest of the groceries." Eric graciously offered in a way Tim couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>Julie closed her locker revealing Tim trailing down the hallway in his lazy manner. It was as if he did everything in slow motion.<p>

The immensity so powerful it hurt.

His gaze making a hole right through her was making her skin flush.

She could once say she was blind.

How she never noticed before she started secretly making out with a guy who should have been deemed a walking STI by now.

That gaze he had at this very moment was only for her.

His eyes had traveled over several girls but they were usually glazed with boredom or excitement just to release pent up anticipation for his favorite extracurricular activity.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to Mr. Riggins?" she asked joyfully.

Tim leaned against the lockers, "I just wanted to tell you personally how much fun last night was."

It was a very fun night indeed. Chili nights had always a fun and embracing feeling to it but with Tim involved the electricity was in full swing.

Her father and Tim sharing loud belly laughs over game tapes and mishaps other players have had involving trips, running so fast they fall flat on their faces and her dad's favorite running in the wrong direction.

Her mother on the other hand was singing light tunes to Gracie Bell while preparing the bread and mozzarella cheese that would grace her father's chili.

And all she could do was sit back and enjoy the scene in front of her. It was magical.

"I'll be sure to pass along the message to my parents."

He joked,"It almost sounds like you don't want me around."

She took the moment to look as if she was trying to think really hard about what she should say next. Maybe make him swarm a little bit.

She shrugged, "its Wednesday. Isn't that your day off?"

"Usually but I had news to share."

"And what would that be?"

Tim leaned closely stopping his lips by her ear, "You and I have a place to go on Friday night around eight."

Tim grinned and slid right past her continuing on his path down the hallway.

Julie slowly opened her eyes.

She had gotten what she wanted.

She wanted to the boy no one could claim, and one that could turn her domineering reputation of coach's daughter into nothing close to naivety.

There was just a slight problem. Julie always praised herself on having clear cut and sharp motives and decision making. The more she and Tim did this dance, the more those decisions became clouded.

It had only been a month it had been building between the two. It took Tim longer than she thought it would have, nonetheless it did.

She felt herself wearying between what she wanted in the first place and what was now becoming an emotionally invested relationship if she could even call it that.

She just didn't want this to end in a goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>I own nothing.<em>

_Please, Please, Please Review!_


	7. Never Let me Go

Julie's eyes landed on the clock above the classroom door slowly ticking away. She couldn't have been more impatient in her entire life. A little on the dramatic side but it's the same feeling she gets every time she is looking forward to something.

A nervous knot in the pit of her stomach, wide eyed stare, and a restlessness in her feet that looked more awkward than Landry.

She continuously tapped her pencil against her desk while listening to Noah go on about his latest English obsession. Usually she was all for his speeches, new techniques, and vibrant love for the subject but not today.

Her mind was lacking concentration for school work and more on a gritty boy with dirty locks.

It only had been twenty-four hours since Tim had mentioned some type of planned event he had put together. He never actually said he planned it but what else was it going to be? Julie and Tim were still at the point in their relationship where in the eyes of Dillon, were just friends.

It was nothing more and nothing less.

It must have been a turning point for some of the people in Dillon. They were always so focused on her father's dealings on and off the field. With those dealings meant what he was up to, what her mother was up to and what she was.

Julie Taylor had been sneaking off with the town's mishap. Off getting in trouble and having to shack up on the field to do damage control. But now that the punishment was over because her father never could hold a grudge against her, they were hanging out together for other reasons.

Hence, the whole situation planned for eight on Friday.

The one that was a secret and the one Tim wasn't making a peep about. Julie just wanted to plant her fist into that cocky smirk that would light up his whole face.

The loud ringing that sounded more like a fire alarm than a class bell ended the miserable class that she had endured. She collected all of her books together tossing them neatly into her green over the shoulder bag. Julie stood up from her seat, almost reaching the door when Noah stopped her.

"Was I not thrilling enough for you today?" he asked in a playful manner. Noah piled the homework assignments he had gotten earlier in the period.

Julie placed her bag back down on the floor, sitting on top one of the empty desks in front of his. "It wasn't you. My head just isn't with me today."

Noah smiled at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were concentrating on him but he could tell by the look that she had a lot on her mind. "It happens. What's on your mind?"

Julie knew that she shouldn't be telling a soul about what she was supposedly doing but she trusted Noah. He was more than a teacher to her. He was her friend and that was something she never took for granted. Not too long ago, he was the only one that would lend an open ear to her. Offer her activities and opportunities that kept her mind off of Matt.

She tucked a loose strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear, "I have plans on Friday night after the game but I don't know what they are. It's a surprise. I'm a little apprehensive."

"Is this with a guy?" he asked leaning back into his chair fighting for a more comfortable position.

Of course it was with a guy.

She wouldn't be half this nervous if this was Lois because at least she would know that involved her obsession with a guy. Likely it would be Tim and she would just be dragged through this ludicrous plan to win over his love. Yet she would sit casually, rolling her eyes, and praying that no one else thought she was as love struck as her.

"Yeah it is. He's someone that surprises you with both good and bad things. I guess the bad isn't always that much of a shock but I'm trying to hope for the best. I just want whatever planned to go right so I can enjoy it and not worry about my parents burying me in the backyard." She ranted with no breaks or breaths.

Noah's brows were creased together but a small amused smile playing upon his lips, "You need to take a detour from the worrying bandwagon. Don't fret about his track record. You need to think about what he is doing now."

"Your right." She agreed.

He leaned up resting his arms on his desk, "We all have pasts, Julie."

_We all have pasts, Julie. _

Yeah, unfortunately one that can haunt, crush, and determine all that is coming.

* * *

><p>Julie stalked across the field to the empty bleachers to wait until her father was done with practice. It had become a natural routine since both parents were always at the school later than normal.<p>

But her father took the cake for getting home early, especially with her mother dealing with meetings that ran until almost six at night.

Dillon was unusually cool this afternoon. The wind had picked up creating a whipping motion of her loose blonde strands making sure she looked like a mad woman.

Her eye caught onto the broad shoulders of one boy, jersey adorned with the number thirty-three. He just threw himself to the ground practicing a tackling drill. She had the immense desire to just be one of those rally girls who had no problem in jumping down, yelling cute but obnoxious things at their players with a flirtatious smile, and receive nothing but a wink back.

_Julie ran down the bleachers carefully making sure she didn't fall flat onto her face before she reached him. _

"_Tim!" she squealed throwing her arms around him as best she could. It could get a little challenging with shoulder pads in the way. _

_He grinned back at her wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a slight tap on her ass, "Jules." _

_She blushed slapping him on the chest, "Not appropriate on the field. My dad is always watching." _

_Tim didn't hesitate when he placed a big sloppy kiss onto her lips. He didn't think that would very appropriate for the field either but he didn't care. It was Jules and she was worth it. _

_Julie laughed wiggling her face away from his. "Stop it! Sweat isn't your best choice of a breath mint." _

_No warning sign necessary, he grabbed her hand leading her over to the benches where his water bottle was laying around. _

"_So I was thinking that Friday you could come to the party with me. You can stay over and tell your parents that you're hanging out with Lois?" _

_Julie tilted her head to the side, "Is that so? What makes you think Lois is going to cover for us again?" _

_Tim choked back the last gulp of water he could as Coach blew the whistle signaling break was over. As he walked away he laughed, "I'll just make out with her under the bleaches again." _

_Julie's jaw dropped yelling, "Take that back!"_

"_I take it back." He replied. _

But she wasn't a rally girl, Tim wasn't hers, and her father would drop dead.

Julie wouldn't say that she was becoming infatuated with Tim. She liked him a lot. She may be a little fixated with the thought of him but then that ache in her heart would hit her. She was becoming attached to him and that isn't what she wanted.

He was just supposed to be a guy that would bring her into the world where her father wasn't a problem.

He wasn't that anymore. She didn't want to use him. She didn't want him to have another horror story under his belt. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to be loved, she wanted for him to try and see what he was worth. She wanted to give him that.

Her thoughts never stayed on track. She was a bit neurotic in that sense. She always has to play devil's advocate with herself. She wants to be able to drop him like a fly if anything would occur. Be able to quit him because he wasn't missed.

Matt had taken that from her.

He had invited her to a place where nothing was expected. They could just be who they are, and be okay with the empty sounds. Time passed on, those memories were no longer cherished, and so neither was they as couple.

She wasn't able to go back to the start. There was no chance of something new or fresh. It happened, and it was done.

Julie decided that sitting here wasn't going to do her any good. Both Matt and Tim were the on the field below and her mind was already wracked with enough issues to support a whole country.

Tim out of the corner of his eye could see Julie leaving the entrance. He quickly told Mac that he had to go to the bathroom and ran off the field. Both he and Julie had rounded the corner of the field house where the entrance was.

"Jules wait up!"

Julie turned around to be face to face with one of the boys she was planning on avoiding the rest of the day. But fate had other plans.

"What can I do for you Tim?" she asked.

Tim wasn't good at talking about feelings or why girls suddenly felt the need to be sad. He was naturally a happy guy with the occasional problems.

"What's wrong?"

Julie shrugged her petite shoulders, "Nothing really. I'm just thinking about some things. You know." She honestly had no clue what to answer him with. It was awkward. She couldn't really say, ' I really like you and I'm afraid that it might turn into more'. No that would be a recipe for disaster.

There would be no more innocent anything. It would be real. That was the problem.

Tomorrow night would make things real.

_Tim and Julie. Julie and Tim. _

He nodded his head because he wasn't completely stupid. He could see the crease strain on her forehead, and the avoidance of eye contact. "This doesn't have anything to do with tomorrow night, right?"

He was ready to tell her that she could forget about it. That she didn't have to come. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Julie shook her head, "No I'm really looking forward to it even though you won't tell me anything."

"You know that you're going to be dressing casual."

Julie gave him a deadlock look, "No kidding. I can't just wear a prom dress to the game and expect it to be normal."

"I'd pay to see that." He said with a smile.

"I think you should get back to practice before my dad sends the bounty hunters after you." She stated as she started to walk backwards towards her father's SVU. "But I'll see you tomorrow after the game alright?"

Tim nodded, "I'll see you then Jules."

With a flick of her wrist, "Bye Tim." Was all that was left.

* * *

><p>"Will you please calm down?" he asked directing her towards the back of his house. He wasn't romantic, he didn't know everything girls liked, but he did know that if there was thought placed into it, he would be golden.<p>

Julie could hear the faint sounds of music playing in the background. It wasn't anything that she had ever heard Tim play before. It sounded exactly like what she would play in her own bedroom. As she got closer, she realized it was. Florence and the Machine was her taste, not his.

_The arms of the ocean, so sweet and cold._

_And all this devotion that I never knew at all._

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner released, _

_and the arms of the ocean, Deliver me. _

_Never let me go, Never let me go. _

Tim took the blindfold that hid her large doe eyes revealing what he had set up with help from Billy. Billy wanted to make it up to him for what had happened earlier this week so he helped set this up before they had gotten back from the game.

Julie was shocked. It was beautiful. Her head went back and forth between the layout in front of her and the guy who put it all together. "You didn't have to do this!"

"But I wanted to." He answered.

Julie didn't want the moment to end. That overjoyed feeling shivering through her veins, the blush heating up her cheeks.

Julie pressed her lips against him in a sweet tenderly kiss. She rested her forehead against his, "Thank you."

Tim placed both his hands on the sides of her face, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Your welcome."

He brought her over to the table where the dinner was already placed. He decided to go with the easy route of food that he knew both he and Julie ate. As he sat down he felt the need to address it, "I can't cook to save my life so I decided I'd get takeout and just set it up neatly."

"You got me a veggie burger with banana peppers, chili fries and my favorite lemonade. I think that constitutes as the best dinner I've had with you yet." She answered with a huge delightful smile.

The silence was comfortable. They both ate in peace until their stomachs were so full they could burst from it all fighting for space inside their stomachs.

Julie was the first to break the silence and the stare Tim had on her as he nursed his beer.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

Tim smirked, "I've been good. No complaints. I've been attending school, your dads being easier at practice and I've been hanging out with a certain blonde."

Julie bit the inside of her lip wanting to really ask this, but it felt as it would be a moment killer. She was good for that so why not?

Licking her lips she got herself ready, "So why did you do this Tim?"

Tim found that answer quite easy. How could be not? "Jules, this was something that was a no brainer. It would have been stupid if I didn't. Your headstrong, you're beautiful, your extremely smart, call me out of my shit, and you just find the goodness in everything that is dark including me."

The words were coming out so fluent and easily. It's never been so okay to share his thoughts, "I never asked you why you stuck around. I always tried to think about why you were getting wrapped up in this with me. I still don't have an answer. I feel like I've only done nothing but brought you trouble since the day we skipped. But here you are. You still haven't walked away and that's worth something to me."

Julie felt like she was on a high as Tim spilled his feelings. Her eyes were filled with tears just fighting to fall as she chewed on her bottom lip. She was ready. This was the night.

She got up from her seat, taking his hand into hers, and leading him inside of his own house. She didn't care if Billy was inside or what was the right thing to do. Deep down, she knew and she hoped Tim did too. As they made their way inside his bedroom, Julie tugged his face towards her. She brushed her lips faintly against him, teasing, watching his eyebrow rise in curiosity.

Her eyes once again locked with his, "Seeing your real smile tonight made me realize something. You make me happy. I get nervous, I get giddy and I get a wave of extreme faintness at how delirious you make me. A little crazy, a little shy but those butterflies swirling in my stomach is real. Those feelings are real and I won't trade them for anything."

The force of Tim's body colliding with hers pushed her backwards until her legs hit the bed, falling into a pile of limbs onto his messy bed. His lips latched onto her neck, bitterly nipping at every inch. Her hands roamed every part of his back she could reach, dragging her fingers lightly along the hem of his shirt.

Tim pulled back abruptly, "We can't do this."

Julie laid still not sure what exactly she should do. She had never been in this kind of situation except with Matt and he couldn't have cared less. He was happy to just hang out, and leg wrestle. This was Tim Riggins. He bedded anything with a vagina. _Oh god._ He slept with everyone but he won't even go past making out with her.

He sat up facing away from his hand clutching a chunk of his hair, "I can't do this to you. It's too early for us to even think about having sex."

Again silence. She sucked it up pulling herself into a sitting position. She lazily wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"I need us to do this the right way. Not rush into sex because that isn't all that this is." He finished.

Julie finally grew enough confidence to talk but as soon as the first word left her mouth, the words came out in a whisper, "Can you just hold me then?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

Julie wiggled her body back until she was cocooned into the corner of his bed against the wall. Tim left no spare time until he joined her, wrapping his large arms around her, pulling her closely. His lips were quickly on his begging for entrance as his tongue glided along her bottom lip. Julie parted her lips allowing their tongues to dance around each other. Sucking on his tongue caused Tim to groan, pulling gently on her tousles his hand was currently wrapped in. She felt hot, dizzy, and her body ached for his but she knew it wasn't meant to be for tonight.

Pulling back away from his lips, Julie nestled her head inside the crook of his neck. There was no rush. Tim was in her reins. Julie was both captivated and lucky. There was no care in the world here. Not wrapped in his arms.

Julie Taylor was ready to give him all she had. Tim Riggins was ready to do whatever he could.

They were their very own resolution.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the Slow Update. I had some computer trouble and I got really busy in school. <em>

_I really do hope you enjoy this. I'm not the best writer but I am trying. _

_Please Review! They mean a lot to me and help inspire to continue. _

_Again Thank you for sticking around. _


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note – **

**Hey everyone! This is not to worry anyone! I am still currently planning on continuing this story.****The next chapter is under way.**

** It just has been a busy couple months. I finished my associates degree, graduated, and then had to move back home. Since I moved home, I've started work full time and I also went on vacation for a couple weeks. I honestly did not think life was going to get this busy. In all actuality, I thought I'd come home and have time to do everything I wanted. This included getting back to writing for enjoyment and not school. I don't want to rant. I just wanted to let you all know; I won't be giving this up. **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, and thank you to all the people who favorite and alerted.**


End file.
